The Thunderstorm
by birthdaypi
Summary: Nya breaks up with Jay. How will he react? Not like you think! Sorry, but anti-JayXNya. Don't like, don't read! Rated T for freedom, but probably won't be that bad. Please don't hate! No OC's!
1. Chapter 1: Doubts

**Hey, if you're reading this, thanks! I'm starting a new story, but will be continuing my other story, so don't worry! Please enjoy chapter 1!**

_Nya's pov_

I sighed.

I'm sitting at dinner along with everyone else. Sensei, Cole, Kai, Jay and I are in the dining room eating (sort of) dinner.

I say 'sort of' because tonight was Cole's night to cook. I am trying to eat it gracefully, but Jay's not even trying. He's pretending to sneeze and then showing some of Cole's chili in is hands.

It's gross.

But everyone apart from Sensei and I were laughing.

'But Nya, you love him anyway, right?' I hear you ask. Well, I thought so, but the longer I date him, the worse I feel toward him.

I hate to do this, but it's inevitable.

I have to dump him.

**Sorry, this is so short, but it's chapter 1!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, here's a fair warning: This is anti-NyaXJay, don't get me wrong, I LOVE JayXNya, but I have to go this way for the story. They may, or may not end up together, I don't know yet… Please R&R, PM and if you don't like, don't read!**


	2. Chapter 2: The breakup

**Hey, if you still reading this after my terrible Chapter 1, thanks! Oh, I don't own Ninjago, or lego or the characters, just the plot! (That's for the whole book)**

**Oh, and FYI this has no OC's, and isn't related to my other story/ies, I just thought of it, and then started typing!**

_Jay's pov_

I can tell this chapter in my destiny is coming to an end, I saw the way Nya was looking at me at dinner, she's going to dump me. Finally, I'll be able to be myself. '_Soon Jay, soon_' Sensei had said, I can just imagine the look on my brothers faces when they realise I am not the funny, cheeky ninja they think I am! Ha!

Ok, you're probably confused as to what's happening. Well, I was acting. Sensei told me that the sister of the ninja of flames falls for the ninja of lightning, but their hearts will be broken. So, I pretended to be the type of guy she would fall for, and BAM I have a girlfriend.

I am far more powerful than I have led on… you'll see…..

_Kai's pov_

Ok. My sister's acting weird, I think she's about to break Jay's heart.

I know how much he likes her, isn't it their destiny to be together forever or something?

If one of them broke the other ones heart, I thought it would be Jay messing it all up, and Nya ending up crying. Wow, I was wrong.

Wait. Maybe I am wrong, she probably just thought that sneeze joke wasn't funny. Yeah, yeah…

_Cole's pov_

Uh-oh! I think the two love birds are about to call it quits, well one of them anyway.

I know how much Jay likes Nya, I actually always liked the thought of those two together… I know, not very manly, but I wanted to be an uncle! That's not weird!

_Zane's pov_

Oh, No! I sense Nya will end the relationship she shares with Jay! Oh… I know how much he likes her. Well I've always sensed something odd about the way Jay acts, but it's probably just love, I do not compute it.

_Nya's pov_

So, this was it.

I asked to see Jay alone outside.

"So, what's up?" Jay asked in his usual cheeky, jokey voice. I had to do it, to set him free.

"Uh, Jay, This…._us_, it isn't really working. Sorry." I sadly said, I swear I saw a bit of a smirk, but it quickly disappeared. He looked so sad, he didn't say anything, he just nodded.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away back to my room.

**Sorry, for being so short. R&R, PM and vote in poll!**

**Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing

**WOW! Thanks everyone who reviewed, I wasn't going to start another chapter of this yet, but your reviews made me want to write more! The PURE POWER of reviews!**

The next day:

_Jay's pov_

Okay, so I really need to stay in character, and then slowly ease into my own personality, yes…..that'll work nicely!

_Cole's pov_

Hmmm… Jay's acting, um…. mostly the same, but I can tell there's something off about him.

I mean, he's still cracking jokes, using his goofy smile… *sigh* I can't put my finger on it… I guess he did get dumped by the love of his life, so I'll give him time. Some.

_Zane's pov_

1001110010110101010010100010 1001010110001010101…

I cannot compute what is happening….. The only answer I can come up with is heart ache.

1000100101000100010101010100 010101011101010101010…..

_Kai's pov_

I feel sorry for the dude, my little sister broke his heart, but he'll still see her _all_ the time!

But we still laugh at his lame jokes, because we feel sorry for him.

Oh! Yes. Something odd, I saw him in his room **(A/N They have their own rooms. Lloyd and his mum and dad aren't here. Their on a holiday?) **but get this, HE WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC! He does _not_ like music. At. All.

*sigh* I guess only time will tell.

_Nya's pov_

Oh, I feel bad… No! I did the right thing. I set him free, it would have been selfish to do otherwise.

But I saw him listening to music, if there's one thing in the world he hates, it's music! (Apart from Cole's cooking)

_Sensei's pov_

He is doing well… I feel sorry for him, he did not ask to be put in this position. And to be unable to use your powers to your full ability! Oh, my! I asked him to ask Nya out, then pretend to find his true potential, he had already found it of course… yes, I am proud of him! He is doing well.

1 week later

_Cole's pov_

I thought it would be nice to make a feast fit for a king, well, dunce. But, I was just trying to be brotherly! Brothers are supposed to help each other! He's been acting really weird, recently. How much time am I supposed to give him?

I held the platter in my hands, and knocked on the door with my head.

"I wish to be alone," Okay, really weird. Is this even Jay? It sounds like him, a bit. His voice doesn't have that cheekiness I miss so much. Ever since Jay and Nya broke up, the team hasn't been working well. He just goes off and takes care of the enemy, alone.

"I made you something to eat, Jay. Are you okay?" I ask. He's _always_ listening to music now. I thought he hated music.

"I am fine. I wish to be alone, but I can tell you will not leave without giving me the tray full of, how you say, food. So I'll take it, and you'll leave." Well, at least he'll take the food. Though he didn't say he'd eat it, oh well. Baby steps.

I opened the door. He was sitting against the far wall, _listening to music_. I manage to hold in my sigh, I put the tray down. "Please eat….. Zane made it," Ok, I lied, but I wanted him to eat it, ok?

"You said you made it." He responded smoothly. _Oh, crap_.

"No, I'm delivering it. Zane made it."

"I can tell your lying. Don't bother," I was overall disappointed, I knew he wouldn't eat it, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_Jay's pov_

Of course I didn't eat it.

Now I will share something will you, and you will not laugh. Well, as you know, I am the ninja of lightning, so I have to be fast. I can't have too much muscle otherwise I will slow down, so I don't train too much. My secret is, to keep fast I do…

Ballet.

I said, don't laugh.

So, I was doing that right now, and-

I can sense them. I stop dancing and close my eyes, there!

I open my eyes again and say "Why are you spying on me?" It didn't sound too much like a question. I turned my head to the small whole in the wall where I could sense they were watching me through, all of them.

I heard shuffling noises, and was that a, laugh?

I was growing more annoyed be the second.

"Come into my room, NOW!" I didn't hear them move, but I could tell they were coming, soon the door opened, and they all came in. Kai, Cole, Zane and Nya.

"Explain," It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"We were just worried about you, Jay" Came the sincere voice of Nya.

"Yeah! What's the story dude-" I didn't let that fool, Kai, finish.

"There is no story!" I shouted. "None of you know me, I – I" Why was I stuttering?

"I know you" Nya's voice rung in my ears. She didn't. _Damn, I didn't want to have to tell them the truth, about me acting. What will Sensei think?_

"No, you don't. I didn't want to tell you this, but I have no choice now." Did I sound, sad?

"Tell us what, bro? That you dance?" Kai voice sliced the air to my ears. I twitched. _Yes, I had heard a laugh, Kai's. Kai's an idiot._

"No. That this whole time I was acting. The Jay you know doesn't exist. I am not the cheeky, fun joker you all think I am. Let me explain."

**So, I'm going to leave it there for now… Hope you liked!**

**PLEASE R&R, PM me and vote in my poll.**

**And check out my other story if you haven't already! :D BYE!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**llllllllllllll**

**llllllllll**

**llllll**

**lll**

**l**


	4. Chapter 4: It all blows up in your face

**Thanks guys, if you reviewed or voted in my poll, I HAVE A NEW ONE, SO PLEASE GO THERE!**

**Ninjago1019, this is for you!**

_Sensei's pov_

I sighed, I knew what Jay was doing right this minute.

I was disappointed.

In myself.

_Jay's pov_

I walked ahead of everyone, I ushered them to the dining table. They all sat down.

"So, what's going on?" Cole asked. I didn't know how to do this. To be completely honest, these were still my brothers. Even if I was not theirs. I still care for them. They've always had my back.

"When Sensei Wu first found me, I was not inventing, I was – running." I stopped, remembering the first time I saw Sensei.

"I had heard something behind me, so I turned around. Thinking it was the cops. When I turned back, after not seeing anything behind me, Sensei Wu was there. He wanted to help me harness the power of lightning I possessed."

_Kai's pov_

WHAT THE *************************************! I CAN'T BELIVE THE **************************** I'M HEARING!

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"I'VE BEEN BESTEST FRIENDS WITH SOME GUY ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE LAW? WITH SOME POSER WHO PROBABLY WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE OVERLORDS WORK!? I'VE SHARED STUFF WITH YOU I WOULDN'T TELL MY OWN MOTHER! WHAT THE *********************?" Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care. Everyone had eyes the size of Sensei's IQ, all except Jay, who wouldn't look at me.

"I thought we were tight, man. Tight." I walked out almost in tears.

I wanted to die.

_Zane's pov_

I didn't know what to do… my gears were locked up. That's only happened once before.

It feels like a piece of my heart, the piece that belonged to Jay, was ripped out.

And had died.

_Nya's pov_

I felt like I would never love again, even in a sisterly way.

Kai was all I had. I knew I could always trust him, but no-one else.

I went to look for him.

So we could wallow in our broken hearts together.

_Cole's pov_

And here I was, standing next to a locked up nindroid, looking at were a man had said words I didn't know were legal and had ran off. And hearing the crying sounds of a woman's shame because she thought another had loved her.

And I thought I created a bad situation with the duck chowder.

**Hey, guys! I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out.**

**But I want to know what you thought!**

**So, please review, tell me what I did well, what I just failed at, and what you'd like to see more of.**

**PM me, vote in my poll, favourite, follow. Whatever's good!**

'**Til next time, folks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Where's he going?

**Hi Everybody! Hi Dr. Nick!**

**Anyway, my creative juices are flowing, so hope you like!**

_Sensei's pov_

Have I taught them nothing?

They should have listened to Jay tell them I put him up to this.

_Poor Jay…_

I must fix this.

_Cole's pov_

Ok, ok. I GET IT! The duck chowder joke was a little insensitive.

At least I didn't go around saying words created by Satan, himself.

Ok, sorry again!

But, as someone I like very much, and want to be with more than anything, said 'Hey, if I'm going down, might as well go down laughing,"

Yes, I fear this is the last straw for the ninja.

_Jay's pov_

AARRHH! I could barely keep in my rage. I'm going to have to get rid of some my power made by anger.

I move to leave. "Where are you going?" I hear Cole's voice behind me.

"You don't want to know," I reply quickly, and leave. Not giving him a chance to say more.

**Hey! Sorry for being short, another one coming soon, but if you review, it would make the process faster…**

**If you've read my other story too, sorry for ALWAYS making jokes about the duck chowder. In the other book Cole goes crazy, in this one he makes the jokes himself, so sorry! BYE! PS Please PM me about any suggestions for the plot. :P**


	6. Chapter 6: It's coming

**Hello, my good people! **

**Here is another chapter, hope it explains things!**

_Jay's pov_

I went outside.

I could feel a thunderstorm coming.

And it was coming from me.

_Sensei's pov_

I know what I must do, but I don't have much time before the thunderstorm arrives.

_Cole's pov_

So, I helped Zane with his gears. Then he decided to help me with dinner. But then Sensei came in.

"I need you two to come with me. This is not Jay's fault, I put him up to this. I asked him to act as the joker of the group, and to 'fall' for Nya. And I will show you something." He said.

_What?! HE asked Jay to do all this? To act like, well…. Jay!? This is too much of an emotional rollercoaster ride for me._

I put down the knife I was holding and using to cut the vegetables with, and followed Zane, who was following Sensei.

* * *

We walked slowly and quietly outside, Sensei lead us to a bush, wait… a bush? Ok. I think this world's gone crazy, or maybe it's just Sensei.

"You will hide here, stay out of sight" Sensei whispered to us.

"Wha-" I didn't have time to finish, because Sensei was already gone.

**Sorry for this to be so short, but I think this story is coming to a close.**

**BUT I have an idea of a new story, but wish to finish this one first.**

**Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about 'Yellow? Yes yellow' or 'Awkward moments'. I have to get going with Yellow? Yes yellow to get going with Awkward moments, so yeah!**

**Please review, PM me and vote in my ALL BRAND NEW POLL! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Thunderstorm pt 1

**Hello…hehe, sorry about not updating ANYTHING.**

**But I mean, come on, it's not like I'm good, and I'm the only author you read, so… yeah!**

**SO, this is the big one, you can tell why it took a while to write. Or not.**

**I've re-typed this 5 times… so, yeah. That's why it took so long.**

_Sensei's pov_

I knew neither Cole nor Zane would move, against my orders, but Kai and Nya? They would be running on emotion.

I sneaked up on them, and gave them a good '_Sensei-ing_'.

"Do you not remember the lesson I tried to teach you once before? Or should I ask for Lloyd to come back and make Zane the pink ninja once more?" Yes, it rhymed, I had also said it as if it were a poem I was performing for them.

They laughed. _Good start_. But it wasn't enough.

"What do you mean, Sensei? We have learnt our lesson on rumours," Kai said. So, obviously, I hit him on the head with my bamboo staff.

"It was not a single lesson, you also must hear people's stories until the end. Or you will miss something, as you have." I tried to verbally push him, them _both_, in the right direction.

They just looked confused.

Good.

"What do you mean Sensei? I thought there was no more to the story." Kai asked, when Kai is confused he won't let go until he comprehends. This is why he will follow my instructions.

_Final round of the Sensei-ing._

"The only way to find out is to follow the path you are given. Follow the path. Do not wonder into the unknown," and then I was gone.

With them following.

_Nya's pov_

Oh, Sensei was good.

He tricked Kai into following his plan.

He knew I would follow Kai.

So I just remained silent, followed, and wiped away my tears as they came.

_Kai's pov_

What had I missed?

I really wanted to know now, and I would do anything to make sure I wasn't left behind.

Again.

_Cole's pov_

Soon a driven Kai and a silently crying Nya came to Zane and I's bush.

I named him Bushells.

… I was bored …

* * *

"What's going on?" Kai whisper-asks me, or maybe Zane. Oh well.

"Sensei told us to hide behind Bushells-I mean this bush" I whisper back while looking around awkwardly after my little 'mistake'.

Everyone's head shoots in the direction of the clearing in front of Bushells, which, conveniently for us, is a hill.

There, Jay was stomping to the top.

_Some crazy **** is going down._

He moves his arms up, palms facing the sky. The storm clouds I hadn't noticed before became dark, all was quiet.

…

…

CRACK! ! ! ! ! !

The crack of lighting was heard, but the visual was the interesting part.

The bolt of lightning went from Jays hands into the sky.

It was a breathing taking sight.

Then I got it.

_The Thunderstorm had begun._

_Zane's pov_

I heard the magnificent crackling sound.

And saw that they came from Jay's hands.

I now understand.

_He is The Thunderstorm._

_Kai's pov_

I had followed the path Sensei had given me.

I had hidden behind the bushel-bush or whatever Cole called it.

I had heard the silence, and then the thunder.

I had seen the full-extent of Jay's powers.

And then I knew what I missed.

The warning bells to the thunderstorm.

_Jay is The Thunderstorm._

_Nya's pov_

Jay was right, none of us knew him.

The acceleration of my tears increased.

I hadn't known him. The whole time. The whole damn time.

_I hadn't known he was The Thunderstorm._

* * *

_Sensei's pov_

After I left Kai and Nya with Cole and Zane I went back to the bounty.

To retrieve some … _mementoes_.

I heard the crack.

It has begun.

And I had to stop it.

I had to stop _this_.

_The Thunderstorm._

**This is a two-parter, so SORRY!**

**PLEASE review, it is crucial at this point that you do, so DO!**

**Also, my poll, is… uh, kinda a draw… so I need YOU to vote if you haven't already, so I can close it!**

**P.S. – If you found the fact that I tried (and failed) to put humour in an intense moment annoying, please tell me, so I can find out now, rather than later. If you didn't, then also please tell me!**

**ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS! (I know I said that last time, but this time I pinky-promise!)**

**BYEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Thunderstorm pt 2

**So, hello!**

**This is part 2!**

**I'm so excited!**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this!**

_Jay's pov_

I was scared.

I knew I was The Thunderstorm.

It was meant to be.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, Jay. You want to be a ninja? Maybe if you save all of Ninjago the cops will 'forget' all the illegal stuff," Jay looked into his mother's eyes._

_His whole family was on the wrong side of the law. If becoming a ninja would return the honour to his family, he would be a ninja._

"_Edna and I will pretend to live in the junkyard" His father's voice was strong, not weak and stuttering._

"_The other students will not find out about your past, I will make sure of it." Sensei's voice seemed to calm the room._

_The first time Jay hacked into a computer system, he didn't know it was illegal._

_That's why he hadn't covered his tracks._

_Ever since then, he'd been running, alongside his parents._

_End of flashback_

I was crying.

I was shaking.

The electricity was surging through me, making my heart pump faster.

I was sweating truck loads.

The noise was deafening.

The storm was in full swing.

All the emotions I had bottled up came flowing out, swirling left and right in random directions.

I was in control.

Of nothing.

_Sensei's pov_

I had to stop this.

But, how?

I collected a few things then left for the big finale.

I had a 50-50 chance of success,

or failure.

_Nya's pov_

I couldn't believe this was happening.

It felt like a dream.

More like a nightmare.

_Cole's pov_

I was shocked to the bone, I just stood there.

I had no idea what to do.

Then Sensei came, but not to us behind Bushells.

To Jay.

_Jay's pov_

I opened my eyes, and Sensei Wu was there.

"Jay!" He yelled, though he already knew he had my attention.

"Stop all this! You have a voice!" The rain was now coming down fast. I could barely hear him. Maybe he said 'You have a choice'. Honestly, I had no way of knowing, but it didn't matter. I got the point.

Then disregarded it.

_Sensei's pov_

"No! This was meant to be!" Jay shouted at me. He didn't know the other half of the story.

But I couldn't tell him.

It was too late.

_Cole's pov_

_What? You're putting it back in my pov? Why is it always me? Am I your favourite ninja or something? Oh, well._

Sensei held up a teddy bear, then spoke.

"Jay, do you remember this? This is one of the only things you care about." Sensei wasn't yelling, yet we could all still hear him.

_Oh, he's trying to bring good memories back, to make Jay stop. Huh._

Jay must have caught on to this.

_Oops._

_Zane's pov_

I sense this was a bad idea on Sensei's part.

I yelp in pain.

Another part of my heart has fallen.

And died.

_Nya's pov_

I stopped crying.

Zane cried out.

Terror flooded through me.

I was too paralysed to cry.

It was all too much,

gone too fast.

_Kai's pov_

I thought I would crap myself or something when I saw Jay's power.

Then Zane called out in pain. Emotional pain.

Nya had stopped crying. And stopped moving.

Cole, well, stopped stroking the bush.

I had that feeling.

In my pants.

_Oh, crap._

Literally. Crap.

I was so scared I had crapped myself.

I was then enveloped in light.

_His_ light.

But not Jay's.

_Zane's pov_

The light flashed over me.

Calm, collected, kind, wise, yet completely unexpected.

_Sensei's pov_

My life flashed before my eyes.

Then, the light turned off.

_Jay's pov_

I knew what he was doing, and it made me angry.

The next thing I knew, the brightest lighting came shooting horizontally out of my hands, and into Sensei's.

Wait, no! I was _stealing Sensei_ from his own body.

I shook with the power.

It was over.

I ran to Sensei's dead body.

I HAD MURDERED HIM_!_

I internalised my freaking-out so I could try to save him.

I wasn't really included in all of the 'preparation and planning' of The Thunderstorm, but I'm pretty sure somewhere along the way something went wrong. I don't think Sensei was supposed to be hurt.

I don't think I was supposed to be kneeling next to my 'family' in front of my late Sensei.

Definitely not in the plan.

_Cole's pov_

We ran to Sensei's body. All of us, including Jay.

By the look on his face, he didn't feel as though this was supposed to happen.

I shook Sensei, wanting him to just wake up. Open his eyes and tell us to get some tea that could save him. Sit up and tell us we were just being punked, or trolled, OR ANYTHING!

I didn't realise I was shaking the dead billion-year old man so violently until Zane ripped me from _his_ body. I looked away in shame, trying (and failing) to keep my composer. My non-existent composer.

Nya came over quickly and hugged me. At first I was shocked, but then accepted and returned the comforting embrace. It wasn't as nice as a hug from Bushells, but it's the thought that counts.

_Kai's pov_

…

Sorry, it's just so sad, emotional, mostly embarrassing.

I am standing here, crying, with crapped-in pants, looking at my dead sensei, next to my sister's ex-boyfriend (AKA Sensei-murderer) going crazy.

And I thought Cole made a bad situation with the duck-chowder.

_***everyone reading this rolls their eyes and sighs***_

_Jeesh, tough crowd._

_Yeah, you go running back to Cole's pov. Is he your favourite ninja or something? Ok, just cut me off, that fin-_

_Cole's pov_

After our mediocre hug, Jay went spastic. All I can say is… uh, LOL? No Sensei just passed. Um… at the moment everyone's pretty messed up. Yeah, that wasn't too bad…

"If lightning took him, then it is going to bring him back!" He yelled. I just looked at the ground. He was moving his hands over the top of the body of his victim.

Then, the most unlikely thing happened, and no, ponies didn't come out of singing waffles, and Sensei didn't come back to life, but something happened.

The lightning came back.

_Jay's pov_

I could feel Sensei's presence inside me.

So I pushed it out.

The lightning shot out of me straight into the target: Sensei.

_Sensei's pov_

I was in a room of white.

Sitting next to my father.

I knew what happened.

It wasn't in the plan.

It wasn't meant to be.

My new and humble world started to crash, bits of dust came down from the ceiling. Massive black cracks formed in the former beautiful, pure white walls. The room started to shake.

Like an earthquake, or a huge samurai running around the room, or as if there was a fire, and the gas made it look like the room was wobbling and churning, or as if the outside of the room was frozen, forcing the walls to crack and splinter, jerking the room around.

But none of these things were happening.

It was lightning, and it was calling to me.

But I had so many questions to ask my father.

_Nya's pov_

Jay was crazy.

Wait.

No!

He is a crazy _genius_!

Oh, I'm so happy I could kiss him!

"SENSEI!" We all yell with enthusiasm.

_Sensei's pov_

I am back, back where I belong.

"We thought you were dead, Sensei!" Zane yelled. He was jumping up and down in happiness, they all were – except Kai, and I think I know why.

"Let us all go inside, and have a talk there. Also I must have some tea, being dead left a bad taste in my mouth," I said quite seriously, though all the others began to laugh.

Finally, we began to make our way inside.

Though it was perfect weather for a picnic now, now that The Thunderstorm has passed.

**Yeah… anyway there will be one, I repeat ONE more chapter until this story is done.**

**Sorry for not updating, I was working on the story I will start when this is over.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

_**They all think I'm mad, that's why I'm here. Do they not care that we have lost a brother? Even my love believes I should stay here, so I can't hurt anyone, including myself.**_

_**I'll prove them wrong.**_

_**I'll show them what I can do.**_

**TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNN NNNNNKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUU**

**Please-y, please-y, please review! (If you're reading this make the last word of your review 'flop')**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue - Confusing poems

**Hey, um, before you torture me, or slap me, can I just say… um…**

**I haven't updated because I'm not happy with my work at the moment. And then I've gone and read other people's, and it's **_**really**_** good, which makes me feel even worse. But if you're reading this it means I've uploaded **_**some**_**thing, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING: TO MOST OF YOU PEOPLE WHOM HAVE READ THIS FAR INTO THE STORY, AND ENJOYED IT, I WARN YOU TO STOP READING NOW, AND DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER – UH, I MEAN EPILOGUE, BECAUSE YOU MAY HATE ME – SORRY!**

_Jay's pov_

All was calm, it's hard to imagine the calm and beautiful place before me being so fierce and wild as it had earlier.

As I lean on the railing of the bounty and peer over the edge, I feel another presence come up beside me.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" I said, making light of what her presence meant.

"Yes, it is." She said, hesitating slightly "The old, I mean – _other_ you wouldn't have said something like that," She said delicately, not wanting to touch a sore spot.

I merely shrug and continue to stare at the _lovely_ sight before me. I could see the hill top I was standing on just yesterday. The place where I killed Sensei, then brought him back to life. "I didn't like to say what I actually thought. I wanted to pretend to be someone _else_, you see." I replied, when she didn't respond, I changed the subject. "I got you wrong." I said, tempting her to follow me into this topic of discussion.

"Pa-pardon?" She stammered, taken aback. Although, it was what I wanted her to say, what I _needed_ her to say.

"I pretended to be someone I thought you would 'like', but I was wrong. You don't usually like the jokey, insensitive ones, do you?" I needed to hear her answer, for there was something very wrong with me.

"No, I don't, and I honestly don't know why I did," She looked focused as she said the words, like she was trying to work out why.

But I already had the answer.

"Nya, I don't know how to tell you this…" I said as I turned around to face her, I looked into her eyes and found some confidence that I hadn't realised I lacked.

She looked confused, yet desperate. Deep, deep within her heart and soul she knew what I was about to say, and she really wanted to hear it.

"I feel that deep in my heart, and yours, we have made a… connection." I never looked away from her eyes, a slight smile graces her lips, shows her dimples and makes her cheeks rise slightly closing her eyes a bit more. She looked perfect.

"You already know what your presence here means. It means you still love me. I also found out I am not as good at blocking out my emotions as I thought, for I realised I – I love you too." At least I was manly enough to accept my emotions and tell her how I feel.

Then she hugged me, she was also smiling a lot more, and crying.

I felt a small sliver of rage boil up inside me, and I knew I was correct.

Cole, Zane _and_ Kai were watching us.

* * *

_Sensei's pov_

Finally the poem is complete:

_Once the ninjas unite,_

_There will be one out of sight,_

_She will wear red,_

_Up, she will not be fed,_

_Though she does have one admirer,_

_Mad will be her brother, _Kai_rer_

_She breaks his heart,_

_Out he is cart,_

_Once he comes back,_

_Love, they don't lack,_

_And they are together, forever once more._

_-THE END-_

**There we go, the story is finally over!**

**If you didn't get the poem, PM me, I can't be bothered to type that here now.**

**PLEASE vote in my poll (if I have one)**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**I don't care when you read this, an hour, a month, even a year after I post this, PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEA AAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE review!**

**I may be forty years old when you read this, but I still want to know how I could've improved this, or just my writing in general.**

**If you review, I check out your stories, profile, maybe even PM you a thanks for it! So please do!**

**And now, before I stop wasting your time, I shall share a MASSIVE secret with you…**

**I've kinda always wanted to help a new fanfictioner, and take them under my wing *sigh of bliss* wouldn't that be nice…**

**No? Ok, maybe I'm just weird…**

**ALSO I would like to thank *coughs* my very few *coughs again* FFN friends! You know who you are!**

**(At the start of your review type "Grove-dog", yeah that'll make you sound cool..)**


End file.
